The Administrative Core is designed to encourage scientific interchange, provide scientific oversight and coordinate the day-to-day administrative, financial, educational and secretarial operations of the program. The specific goals are: Aim 1 - To coordinate and foster scientific exchange among the projects and investigators within the Program Project Grant (PPG) and between the PPG and other investigators within and outside of Northwestern University. The core will coordinate the monthly Research-ln-Progress seminars to be attended by all personnel in the Pi's laboratories, and several seminars per year to be delivered by distinguished outside scientists. Aim 2 - To provide scientific oversight to the PPG. The core will coordinate monthly meetings of thePPG Executive Committee (consisting of the Pis of the four projects) and annual meetings of the PPG Advisory Committee which consists of two local members (Dr. Patricia Spear and Dr. Robert Lamb from Northwestern University) and two distinguished outside members (Dr. Jeffrey Bluestone from Univ. of California, San Francisco and Dr. Vijay Kuchroo from Harvard University). Aim 3 - To provide administrative, financial and secretarial support to the PPG. Thecore will be responsible for the administration and financial supervision of the PPG. In addition to coordinating Research-ln-Progress, Executive Committee, and External Advisory Committee Meetings; it will supervise all budgets, process all purchase orders, supervise equipment service contracts, maintain financial accounts and experimental data bases, and assist in preparation of manuscripts and grant renewals for all members of the PPG.